<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Road Looks Rough Ahead by pinkevilbob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532471">When the Road Looks Rough Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob'>pinkevilbob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus makes a new friend, but what if that friend needs help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sisyphus &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When the Road Looks Rough Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...I really like Zag and Sisyphus...</p>
<p>Technically takes place in the same verse as my Zag/Dusa modern fic, but that's just because I'm not clever enough to make two different settings and it's nano so warp speed baby. You don't need to read the other fic, but just know that Hynos is the receptionist.</p>
<p>Title comes from "You Got A Friend In Me" by Randy Newman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zagreus ducked into the service stairwell. It was silly to hide like that, but he was not ready to deal with his father that day. Hades was on a warpath again and Zagreus was not to be the target of his ire. It may have been childish, but Zagreus’s father made him feel like a stupid child as it was anyways. Besides, it was quiet in the stairwell. Leaning against the railing, he looked up the countless stairs and landings.</p>
<p>"Oh, pardon me," a deep voice said.</p>
<p>Startled, Zagreus took a step back and turned around. Standing before him was a giant of man. He had well over a foot on Zagreus(though, Zagreus was starting to think that there was a secret policy of the company to only hire people six feet tall or taller and he was the only exception) and light grayish brown hair. His coveralls marked him as a janitor for Underworld Inc., and by his side was a massive industrial floor scrubber. Just one of his arms was nearly as wide as Zagreus’s waist, but his eyes were full of kindness.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” Zagreus said, stepping aside.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The large man pushed the floor scrubber forward with a heave and a grunt. “Come on, Bouldy.” On the side of the floor scrubber, a smile was scratched into it.</p>
<p>Zagreus frowned. “That looks awful heavy mate. Would you like a hand with that? I can give you a break.”</p>
<p>The large man chuckled. “It’s alright. I don’t mind pushing old Bouldy here. Besides, I don’t want to see you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“I’m not some weak pencil pusher,” Zagreus scoffed. He prided himself on his skills in athletics. “Let me have a go at it.”</p>
<p>“Oh well, suit yourself.” The large man stood aside. “If you push down on the left side, it will go a little better.”</p>
<p>Zagreus nodded and got behind Bouldy. He pushed the floor scrubber and it stayed completely still. Trying again, it felt like he was pushing against a statue or a wall. "Is the break on? You're not fooling with me, are you?" Zagreus asked with a hint of accusation in his voice.</p>
<p>"I wish it was just a joke," the large man said, "though I probably shouldn't have let you try. Bouldy here is broken and takes a lot to get it to move. It's not too bad. Bouldy still cleans the floor, but I won't lie it's hard to get up the stairs."</p>
<p>"The stairs? But surely you can just use the elevators," Zagreus said.</p>
<p>The large man shook his head. "The door of the elevator won’t close with Bouldy in it. But it's alright, I've got this covered. Thanks though." He pushed hard against the floor cleaner and got it moving. A feat that Zagreus was completely unable to do.</p>
<p>"Doesn't seem fair to me though," Zagreus said following. "Surely we can afford a new one or to replace it."</p>
<p>"That's a nice thought, but it's a bit complicated," the man said and then started up the stairs. It was rough to watch. He almost slipped at one point, but managed to catch himself.</p>
<p>Zagreus wasn't about to let this go. "How so?"</p>
<p>"My name's Sisyphus. You may have heard of me." He purposefully looked away from Zagreus. And it certainly did explain a lot. Sisyphus was a popular subject of gossip. Once the CEO and founder of a great company known for harsh business practices and hostile takeovers, now working here as part of a work release program from the local prison. The stories of what exactly he had committed ranged from the mundane of tax evasion and corporate espionage, to the downright extreme of treason, and in one particular far-fetched tale, kidnapping the Underworld Inc.’s receptionist's brother. Zagreus was fairly certain that he could ignore that one.</p>
<p>"Ah," Zagreus said, not certain what to say.</p>
<p>Sisyphus nodded with a hint of a patient smile. "Yes, so I'm not very popular here. But it's okay. It's all part of my repayment to society."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't quite call Underworld Inc. society," Zagreus said. "More like the dregs."</p>
<p>"Um, maybe you shouldn't be saying stuff like that," Sisyphus said looking pale. "I don't want to see you getting in trouble with the big bosses here."</p>
<p>Zagreus laughed. "Not likely, sir. I'm always in trouble with the big boss. It's not a big deal though."</p>
<p>Sisyphus frowned. "Don't you want to keep your job though?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'd welcomed the excuse to leave here, but as it is, I'm about as stuck as Bouldy," Zagreus said.</p>
<p>“You don’t like your job?” Sisyphus asked.</p>
<p>Zagreus shrugged. “It’s not miserable or anything. I imagine that your job must be harder. But, no, I do not like it.” He never had much of a mind for numbers and paperwork. And whenever he asked to be shown how to do something, he would be given a lecture instead. “I’m only here because my father insists on it.”</p>
<p>“Fathers can be difficult sometimes, but he probably just wants what’s best for you.” Sisyphus continued pushing Bouldy up the stairs.</p>
<p>“More like what’s best for the company. He thinks that if he pushes me hard enough I’ll magically become the perfect successor for him, but that’s not going to happen,” Zagreus said.</p>
<p>Sisyphus got Bouldy up to a landing and stopped. “Successor?”</p>
<p>Zagreus winced. He had hoped to avoid this conversation, but wasn’t thinking when he’d let that part slip. “Right, I should’ve introduced myself. I’m Zagreus. Zagreus Hades.” Closing his eyes, he waited for the inevitable response of kissing up to him and trying to move up through him or being afraid of him and would rat them out over some petty thing. Everyone eventually learned though that Zagreus had no actual power or influence.</p>
<p>“Must be rough,” Sisyphus said after a moment. “Those are awfully big shoes to fill.”</p>
<p>“Yes, they are.” Zagreus deflated a little bit with relief.</p>
<p>Sisyphus rubbed the back of his neck. “I really should be going. I’ll get in trouble if I don’t finish my floors on time. But I did enjoy chatting with you.”</p>
<p>“Same here, mate. I … hope Bouldy gets fixed soon,” Zagreus said. It sounded weak when he said, but Sisyphus smiled anyways.</p>
<p>“That would be nice.” He didn’t sound like he believed it though. “Have a good one,” Sisyphus said with a wave before continuing his climb with Bouldy.</p>
<p>Zagreus waved until Sisyphus was out of sight and then frowned. It didn’t feel right that Sisyphus had to keep pushing that broken floor scrubber. Even if he had committed a crime, it just felt cruel and pointless.</p>
<p>The problem with Zagreus, his father once said, was that he never knew when to leave well enough alone. And he was determined to prove that right.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sisyphus found himself watching the stairway landing of the 11th floor everyday right before 4 PM. Zagreus didn't come out every day to visit, but if he did, that was his typical time. Usually with a loud sigh or a clomping of his shoes. Sometimes though he'd just have a cheerful hum on his lips and call out loudly to Sisyphus.</p>
<p>"Hey Sisyphus! You're getting slower!" Zagreus leaned over the railing and looked down at him with a giant grin on his face. Sisyphus was reminded more of a child than a young man in his twenties(especially on the days where Zagreus insisted on showing Sisyphus the new moves he had learned at the gym).</p>
<p>"You're early actually," Sisyphus said with a grin. "I'm not due for that floor for a few minutes."</p>
<p>Zagreus checked his phone and tutted. "You have a point there," he conceded. "But still. Aren't you tired of going so slow?"</p>
<p>Sisyphus frowned at this. "I suppose, but I'm not the going fast sort. Me and Bouldy get to where we need to be in good time. No point in rushing."</p>
<p>"But let's say you went faster without rushing. Or rather if Bouldy went faster or was perhaps lighter," Zagreus said.</p>
<p>"Z, I know you mean well, but we've been over this before. Bouldy's not going to get fixed. It's not in the budget."</p>
<p>Zagreus scowled at this like he always did. "They have enough in the budget to get new uniforms only three months after the last ones but not Bouldy."</p>
<p>Sisyphus held up his hands. "It's fine. I can handle him."</p>
<p>"I know, but I spoke with my father and he said if I could find the money for it, we could get Bouldy fixed," Zagreus said.</p>
<p>"That simple," Sisyphus said, but he knew better than to believe it. Bouldy's repairs would be expensive and it would be next to impossible to find the wiggle room in any budget for even a quarter of what was required.</p>
<p>Zagreus smirked. "That simple." He held out a check. "The exact amount needed."</p>
<p>"Really?" Sisyphus breathed out hardly believing his eyes.</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p>Cautiously, Sisypus took the check and stared at it. And then his face fell. "I can't take this."</p>
<p>Zagreus huffed. "Of course you can. You can't keep pushing Bouldy like this."</p>
<p>"This isn't company money though. It's yours." The check was not from Underworld Inc., but from Zagreus himself.</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that makes a difference,” Zagreus said, not making eye contact.</p>
<p>Sisyphus sighed. “This is kind of you, it truly is, but I can’t take your money.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you can. I don’t have any use for it and you do.” Zagreus sighed and looked so world weary. It made Sisyphus wonder just how much of the world’s weight did he put on his shoulders. “I know this looks like thoughtless charity, but I worked hard for this money and I want it to go to something meaningful for once.”</p>
<p>“And Bouldy is meaningful to you?” Sisyphus asked. He had had Zagreus talk to Bouldy, but he always felt like Zagreus was just doing it to humor him.</p>
<p>Zagreus shrugged one shoulder. “He’s meaningful to you and that’s enough for me.” He frowned a little bit and looked like he was trying to find the words. “How they treat you isn’t right, mate, but you don’t let it bother you.”</p>
<p>Sisphus rubbed the back of his neck and smiled slightly. “I used to. I used to let things bother me a lot, but there’s no point in it, you know? It’s better to let those things out and talk to a good friend like Bouldy.”</p>
<p>“And what about leaning on a good friend like Zag?” The smile on Zagreus’s face was so weak and cute Sisyphus wanted to ruffled his hair, but he resisted knowing that the shorter man would just get huffy about it. “That’s better too right?”</p>
<p>A grin crossed Sisyphus’s lips. “I suppose so. But I can’t repay you.”</p>
<p>"I never expected you too." He frowned. "No, I mean, not with money. This is me paying you back. Since I started working here, it seems like people have changed. Like I'm no longer just a person. But not you. You always treated me like a normal bloke. Sisyphus, that means a lot to me. And maybe it doesn't mean a lot to you, but to me it does. This is my way to thank you."</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't think of it that way," Sisyphus said. He never thought of himself being held in high regard to anyone. Not anymore at least. "I'm in your debt. I'll take it."</p>
<p>Zagreus took the check back. "Actually, the contractors will take it. They're the ones in charge of repairs. I just wanted to show you and perhaps get permission."</p>
<p>Sisyphus gave Zagreus a look and then laughed. "You were going to do that no matter what, weren't you?"</p>
<p>"Well, you already gave me permission, so now we'll never know," Zagreus said. "Perhaps this was foretold by the fates."</p>
<p>"Perhaps it was." Sisyphus just smiled. If there really were fates, he had to thank them for leading him to a friend like Zagreus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>